User talk:Callofduty4
Hey It seems like you guys could use some help. Where should I begin? -- Rambo362 01:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool, you know where to find me. BTW are we gonna move our custome sig templates to this wiki, too? Rambo362 01:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'd like to move my sig here, too. I'll worry about that when the time comes, I'll leave you to your work. Rambo362 01:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you/ I have no idea how to do that. Rambo362 01:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Testing. Rambo362 02:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Uhh, can you or I changed the layout? It's kind stubby. So should I move my FF? 02:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok so i will move it to a article, Right? Or is it a userpage? 02:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Add meh page? Hey.Can I add my Fan-Fiction story to this wiki?."Im out!" COOLCOOLMAN9 02:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice to see you adopted this. You should have the same background as the COD Wiki, but the logo says Fanfiction on it. Then, in the Affilates and friends menu on the COD Wiki, this site should be added. Are the admins over there gonna be admins here? Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 03:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yah, the skin is really nice. Im starting to like it. And Peter Griffen Boy wants to edit here, just so you know. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 19:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm just saying, he made a lot of people mad on the COD wiki, he got perma-banned. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 20:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Logo Sorry for the late reply. How's this for the logo? If you want it say something else, just let me know. I also put a fade to black on the edges of the background accent images so that on higher resolution monitors, you don't see the images suddenly cut off on the left and right sides. JoePlay (talk) 15:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Already?!!! I have found vandalism on this wiki already. An Unregistered Contributor deleted chapter 7 of, "The Lost Nuke". Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 16:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Protecting Fan-Fiction Can you protect my Fan-Fiction Squad Beta as its on the most viewed section on Popular Pages and it would be an easy target for vandalism. Darkraider09 13:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank. Darkraider09 13:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) LANCER protection CallofDuty4, could you add a protection to my LANCER fanfics and characters? I've had to undo some vandals lately. My Wunderwaffle iz missin Awesome. Making a sequel soon. Could you issue one for the second one too? Wunderwaffle Can you lock edit of my page that i made called Dark so only i can edit it plz thxsCod7 17:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC)cod7 thxsCod7 18:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC)cod7 article dark can u unlock dark so i can finish editing and keep adding info about him plzCod7 20:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC)cod7 -_- I was made admin by CodExpert because he said he needed admins, and i offered to fight vandals for him, and out of nowhere, he said he would make me an admin. And now that i think of it, i may go off the deep end for blogging on the wiki, but not here. I don't spam. I haven't even written a blog here. and i only commented on blogs about that vandal i reported to you, and the character signup for wunderwaffe's sequel. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 13:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Then, may I make a vandal patrol thing? I asked CoDexpert this, and he decided to make me an admin instead. Also, i think i am still an admin, as links to my userpage started showin up in blue when i was made an admin, and the blue links aren't gone. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 13:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay. (Isn't it funny how i am carrying two conversations with you at the same time?)Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 13:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You undo edits, right? I am not sure, because i can undo edits on the CoD wiki, and i'm not rollback. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 13:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi sorry to bother you im trying to fing out to make a graph thingy. A good example is on James Hawk Pearson. I think its a table but when i tryed it it didnt work. So if you could send me a message back telling me what to do than that be great. Dear callofduty4 i was wondering what it takes to be an admin From LiLwArLoRd68 02:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I know there is enough administrators for this wiki, but if I could, may I request an adminship when this wiki begins to expand and more admins are required to handle the wiki? My Wunderwaffle iz missin My gallery IT SAID IT COULDN'T BE SAVED!!! WAH!!! BECAUSE OF SOME SPAM I DIDN'T DO???--XDEATHMAN4aP90x 20:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The one that's provided on the wiki, or did I us our main wikia's one, that might be the problem.--XDEATHMAN4aP90x 20:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Logo The logo I recently uploaded for Monaco fit perfectly (after removing empty space) in the area provided on the new skin (250 x 65). If you wanted something different, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 23:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback + Protect page rights Well, sure, ok. But first, what is Rollback again? I know how to protect pages on my wiki, so you don't have to worry about that. -MerchantofDeath 21:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sure. Also, would you be interested in a Splinter Cell FanFiction wiki? -MerchantofDeath 21:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool. BTW, do you know anyone that can help me fix the menu though? It's all F__ked up, and I can't access articles. Plus, most of the articles seem to end up as blog posts, as such http://splintercellfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Voron. Is there a way to get rid of that? -MerchantofDeath 22:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the overload of questions, I'm a newbie at Wiki making :P -MerchantofDeath 22:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I meant the menu that has "Random Page, Popular Pages, new Pics, Recent Blog posts", tha kind of menu. -MerchantofDeath 22:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship Sure, I wouldn't mind being an admin. But what I've said before with rollback privileges, I'm kind of a newbie. - MerchantofDeath 02:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Going off topic here but do you know anyone who can take some Modern Warfare 2 pictures for me. I kind of feel stupid not being able to express the story's characters/locations/events when I write my fanfics. - MerchantofDeath 02:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that made me feel better abou the adminship. And for the MW2 pictures, I was asking if you knew anyone who could take pictures ingame, like just the picture of the planes dropping soldiers in the mission "Wolverines!", for example. -MerchantofDeath 03:04, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks -MerchantofDeath 03:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll make sure to check in with you guys. -MerchantofDeath 17:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: I agree with both things. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 16:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the tip. I was just about to pull a few more from theater mode at COD.com. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 17:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, thanks. -MerchantofDeath 01:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Sự thách đấu Heh, thanks, that redirect was probably a good idea, since not many keyboards can type that wierd Vietnamese script, mine included. Once I got hold of that text I had to use ye olde copy/paste to use that title, as well as many of the names. Seijana 00:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way, how do you create templates? I get the feeling this wiki could use a few soon. Seijana 00:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Have you written anything here yourself? Just wondering. Seijana 11:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Poll again. can you make that favorite character poll soon. i mean favorite zombie character one soon Tyler D'Ambrosio 14:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) About my CoD wikia block... Well... that comment that I posted wasn't intended to target Africans. I ment the enemy A.I., because they always run and gun and miss most of the time. And if you read it correctly I didn't call them dumb and angry. Just saying how the mission played out, "lots of anrgy militiamen and dumb tactics they impose in the game... And I didnt get a chance to respond because you blocked my before i sent it. Warwolf 1 03:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Problem *static* "Python 1, this is Bagram, we seem to have a Security Breach, recommend you clear it out, over" *static* Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 00:54, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Template trouble Hi Callofduty4, I'm having trouble making a template. It's called Template:NaziZombiesFanFic. I'm trying to base it off of the Zombie Mode Template on the Call of Duty Wiki. The problem is everytime I put in somehting (like my made-up Winder Weapon) nothing shows up! Not even the title. Can you try to fix this. Thank you. Hey Cod: some users got blocked on the site, like alex rider, and i was wondering if you could help me out. -MerchantofDeath 23:05, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :"It says they`re blocked because the VSTF is protecting the WHOLE wiki, so only admins and others can edit." That was a qoute from a user who sent me a message on the main wiki. :-MerchantofDeath 23:13, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Alrighty, I'll stop. But I hope it's a good little fix up. :-MerchantofDeath 22:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Recent Vandalism Hey, so I was planning on reading BBP09's "Kid SEAL Series" but there is way to much vandalism in it. And there are way to many edits to revert. So can you help me on this matter? P.S. I've already reverted some vandalism on his profile aswell, im guessing the vandal is the same person. Warwolf 1 talk 06:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou. :P Warwolf 1 talk 17:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) 4chan's at it again, eh? Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 11:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I googled Ebaum, and it looks quite similar in function (Place to post pictures, videos, jokes, and other shit stuff) to 4chan. Apparently, the people there are just as 4chan-ny as, well, 4chan. Meany faced poopheads Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 11:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's definitely a good thing for the wiki. How temporary is 'temporary'? Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 16:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Good point. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 17:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Please Block this person and protect Kid SEAL and it's assosciated pages from vandals. They seem to be specifically targeting that page, similar to how they repeatedly attacked Alpha Squad 72 and Dasha Antonovna Kavaletsky. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 00:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Serious shit I have some SERIOUS shit happening at the Joint Ops wiki. Now, I don't go there anymore, but it's FULL of vulgar and racist stuff now, so if you could help me, then reply to this and I'll give you admin rights there (I'm the founder) Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 14:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Callofduty4, I would like to make a request I don't know, but, I'm wondering if I could be an admin or at least have rollback rights, because, I feel like I could do something in order to counter the dipshit troll infestation, yet I cannot. Thank you. 22:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Geez, thanks a lot, Callofduty4, now I can protect my own pages and others. 23:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hai Are you able to do the thing where you remove the color from the pictures and make it change with the background? I basically want the picture to be all white, apart from the plane. If you can't, do you know someone (Preferably from this wiki) who can? Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 20:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Security breach Nuke this guy. Seijana 06:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) could u please delete Call of Duty: The End of Wars for me, i dont plan to continue it. hi Hey, Cod4. I am receiving a request from another user about adminship. Even though I do not think he is yet ready to be an admin, he has still proved to me that he is a trusted and all-around friendly user and I was wondering if he could be promoted to Custodian. I'm basically sending this to you because I read that admins (such as myself) can only add and remove "chat moderator" and "banned from chat" status, whereas Bureaucrats can add and remove rollback and custodian as well. Just let me know what you think, and if you approve, I'll tell him (or you could if you wanted to). Thanks, ''EternalBlaze' 22:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Callofduty4. I'll be sure to remember that. :) WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 03:03, November 7, 2011 (UTC) COD4, there's this spamer named Charwoo who's been spaming Blackstar27's pages. Can you take care of the problem? Collector1 RE:Admin Geez, thanks for these, they'll come handy any time soon. See you around! --~~Gloryman3~~ Hey, I didn't recieve the message you sent me. Sorry about the last message, the wikis don't work on my Kindle Fire right, like most things, >___> So about the ban? I don't feel like going back to the chat with the cance of being banned for no reason again, but so I can edit pages and my profile again, because everything is restricted, and it is really bothering me. Thanks in advance! Crisperstorm7 22:51, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I said I was 14, but it said I admitted to being underage, and I can't contact Lazyking93, all access has been cut off.